


Someday soon

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: The woman who walks the path of a detective and the one who follows her.





	Someday soon

A flash of yellow eyes caught in the light.

The small body darting between the shadows, a scrap of red material just visible for a second before he disappears.

He's trying to be discreet but she's already caught sight of him a few times. She just hasn't let on that she knows it yet.

Lynne peers over her shoulder, staring in the direction where she saw him run just now. It seems like he doesn't want her to know that he's there. A smile of amusement plays over her face and she starts walking again, knowing that he will be coming along after her soon enough.

It surprised her the first time she caught him following her. She wasn't exactly used to other people's cats attempting to follow her around. Either he's just really fond of her or there's some other reason he tails along behind her like this. Whatever the reason is, Lynne has a feeling that she is going to find out one of these days. It's only a matter of time.

Sissel creeps back out of the shadows, watching her go along the street. Her yellow coat is flapping in the breeze and the bunches of red hair atop her head bounce along with her steps. She looks so carefree right now, just heading along her way and not expecting anything to happen. He knows that fate is always likely to strike at any second and when that happens, he'll be there for her.

The threads of fate will surely draw them closer, past the barrier between a human and animal, once more.

He believes that.


End file.
